english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2010)
Ben 10: Ultimate Alien is an American animated television series and the third entry in Cartoon Network's Ben 10 franchise created by team Man of Action, and produced by Cartoon Network Studios. The series aired between April 23, 2010 and March 31, 2012, consisting of 52 episodes. Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Ashley Johnson - Gwen Tennyson *Greg Cipes - Kevin Levin *Yuri Lowenthal - Ben Tennyson 'Secondary Cast' *Dee Bradley Baker - Big Chill, Four Arms, Humungousaur, Jetray, SpiderMonkey, Swampfire *Vyvan Pham - Julie Yamamoto 'Minor Cast' *Adam Wylie - Forever Knight#3 (ep33), Pierce (ep33) *Alexander Polinsky - Argit, Forever Knight#2 (ep33) *Ashley Johnson - Fan 1 (ep13), Girlfriend (ep33), Mother (ep32), Sunny (ep25), Teen Girl (ep10) *Beth Littleford - Sandra Tennyson (ep3) *Bill Mumy - Agent Bryson (ep40) *Brian George - Janitor (ep26), Victor Valadis (ep26) *Charlie Schlatter - Plumber (ep28), Tack (ep28) *Chris Pratt - Cooper Daniels *Christopher McDonald - Captain Nemesis (ep9), Nesmith (ep47) *Danny Jacobs - Captain (ep47), Dr. Pervis (ep47), Police Dispatch (ep47) *David McCallum - Paradox *Dee Bradley Baker - Alien Plumber (ep41), AmpFibian, Andreas, Armodrillo, Audition Alien#1 (ep37), Audition Alien#2 (ep37), Audition Alien#3 (ep37), Barry (ep17), Bivalvan, Bivalvan Yeti (ep5), Blowfish (ep13), BrainStorm, Cannonbolt, Cerberus (ep11), Chamalien (ep49), Chromastone, Clockwork, Computron (ep9), Cop#2 (ep38), Cyborg#1 (ep23), DNAlien (ep34), DNAlien (ep49), DNAlien Eunice (ep34), Diamondhead, Drained Turtle (ep5), Eatle, Echo Echo, Fastrack, Giant Frog (ep29), Goop, Heatblast, Ignaceous (ep45), Inspector 13 (ep44), Juryrigg, Knight Leader, Lodestar, Lucubra (ep27), Mr. Hackett (ep20), NRG, Nanomech, P'andor, PallorFang, Pilot 3 (ep1), Plant Monster (ep24), Prisoner (Chamalien; ep32), Psyphon, Pterodactyl (ep48), Ra'ad, Reporter (ep38), Rich (ep36), SevenSeven, Sheriff (ep31), Sir Reginald (ep27), Ssserpent, Stinkfly (ep16), Store Manager (ep7), TV Reporter#1 (ep9), Terraspin, The Sentinel (ep15), Trombipulor, Upchuck, Water Elemental (ep45), WaterHazard, Waybig, Wildmutt, Xenocite (ep34), Young Heatblast (ep16) *Diane Delano - Ma Vreedle (ep41), Pretty Boy Vreedle (ep41) *Diedrich Bader - Simian (ep34) *Dwight Schultz - Dr. Animo, Sheriff (ep48), Teacher#2 (ep29) *Fred Tatasciore - Foreman (ep6), Hammer (ep6), Knight#3 (ep22), Quince (ep17), Robot Guard (ep17), Strabismus (ep22), Surgeon (ep6) *Greg Cipes - Alpha#3 (ep28), Boy (ep26), Churl#3 (ep22), Computer (ep9), Exasperated Guy (ep4), Forever Knight#1 (ep7), Knight#4 (ep27), Rebel Soldier (ep23), Robotic Guard (ep5), Student (ep29) *Greg Ellis - Cyborg#2 (ep23), Dagonet (ep7), Prince Gyula (ep23), Reporter Chet Rigby (ep7) *J.K. Simmons - Magister Gilhil (ep5), Plumber (ep5) *James Arnold Taylor - Announcer (ep37), Brannigan (ep28), Fake Vilgax (ep37), Fridge (ep37), Kolar (ep28), Plumber Officr (ep28) *James Remar - Vilgax *Jason Marsden - Antonio (ep25), Young Max Tennyson (ep31) *Jeff Glen Bennett - Azmuth, Belicus (ep16), Haplor (ep34), Hugh (ep37), Jailer (ep18), Magister Labrid (ep31), Major Domo (ep37), Major General (ep31), Pops (ep18), White NecroFriggian#1 (ep11) *Jim Piddock - Chair Umpire (ep2), Color Commentator (ep2), King Urien (ep2) *John DiMaggio - Addwaitya, Aggregor, Audience Member (ep9), Carnival Barker (ep36), Colonel (ep1), Colonel Rozum, Conduit, Coronach (ep18), Daigon (the Crack), Faint Voice (ep14), Forever Knight#2 (ep2), Foreverduke838 (ep7), Galapagus, Harangue, Octagon Vreedle, Plumber (ep6), Police Officer (ep32), Rath, Rath Albedo (ep37), Robot (ep8), Robot (ep10), Spellbinder (ep45), Swamps (ep37), TV Reporter (ep2), Trash Monster (ep40), V.O. Announcer (ep37), Volann Commander (ep13), Vulkanus, White NecroFriggian#2 (ep11), Young Four Arms (ep16), Zombozo (ep3) *Jon Polito - DNAlien Mizaru (ep34) *Juliet Landau - Female French Teacher (ep29), Fritz (ep23), Gwen's Mom (ep48), Melinda (ep48), Natalie, Verdona, Waitress (ep31) *Kari Wahlgren - Charmcaster, Rojo (ep3) *Keone Young - Cop (ep38), Julie's Dad (ep38), Repair Man (ep38) *Kevin Michael Richardson - Kwarrel (ep17), Pyke (ep13) *Khary Payton - Hex (ep45) *Marianne Muellerleile - Maureen (ep47) *Matt Levin - Cash Murray (ep12) *Miguel Ferrer - Alpha#4 (ep28), Hulka (ep28) *Molly Quinn - Computer (ep34), Eunice *Nicholas Guest - Guest (ep9), Simons (ep9), Worker (ep9) *Olivia Hack - Emily (ep29) *Patrick Cavanaugh - Esoterica (ep50), Policeman (ep27), Squire Winston *Paul Eiding - Colonel (ep31), Guard#1 (ep32), Guard#2 (ep32), Max Tennyson *Peter MacNicol - Forever Knight 1 (ep12), Mr. Webb (ep4), Oliver *Peter Renaday - Sir George *Peter Stormare - King Viktor (ep23), King Xarion (ep23) *Powers Boothe - Sunder (ep21) *Richard Doyle - Driscoll, Mr. Baumann (ep33) *Rob Paulsen - Baz-l (ep22), Churl#4 (ep22), Engineer#2 (ep18), Knight#1 (ep22), Magister Patelliday (ep41), Rhomboid Vreedle, Technician (ep18) *Robin Atkin Downes - Night Nurse (ep27), Sir Cyrus *Scott Menville - Fanboy (ep7), JT, Jimmy, Knight#2 (ep22), Pilot 2 (ep1) *Sean Donnellan - Ben 10,000 (ep30), Cameraman (ep9), Eon (ep30), Tech (ep9), Thug (ep9) *Tara Platt - Jennifer Nocturne, TV Reporter#3 (ep9) *Tara Strong - Serena (ep16), Young Ben Tennyson (ep16) *Tia Texada - Elena *Tress MacNeille - Zennith (ep43) *Vicki Lewis - Agent Locke (ep40) *Vyvan Pham - Computer Voice (ep44), Customer (ep9), Erin (ep36), Female Fan#1 (ep2), Jimmy's Mom (ep7), Mrs. Jones (ep1), Ship *Wil Wheaton - Mike Morningstar/Darkstar *Xander Berkeley - Trukk (ep17), Warden Morgg (ep17) *Yeni Alvarez - Dr. Borges (ep39) *Yuri Lowenthal - Albedo Ben, Alien Prisoner (ep17), Alpha#2 (ep28), Buzz (ep6), Churl#2 (ep22), Dispatcher (ep13), Engineer#1 (ep18), Eon (ep30), Forever Knight#1 (ep2), Forever Knight#1 (ep33), Forever Knight 2 (ep12), Free Cyborg (ep23), French Instructor (ep29), Galvin Albedo (ep37), Keeper (ep7), Knight#3 (ep27), Panicked Sentry (ep7), Plumber#1 (ep10), Radio (ep38), Reporter (ep5), Scientist (ep48), Soldier (ep1), Synthroid (ep31), TV Reporter#2 (ep9), Teacher (ep26), Ultimatrix, Volann Guard (ep13), White NecroFriggian#3 (ep11) *Zeno Robinson - Alan/Heatblast (ep19) 'Additional Voices' *Christopher McDonald *Dee Bradley Baker *Greg Cipes *James Remar *Jeff Glen Bennett *John DiMaggio *Patrick Cavanaugh *Peter Renaday *Richard Doyle *Robin Atkin Downes *Yuri Lowenthal Category:Cartoons Category:2010 Cartoons